


Little Red.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt sent by the lovely Epiproctan where she wrote, "Do you think Ren and Aoba would ever have an argument? What would make them fight? How would they make up?"</p><p>Here is my edited and revised oneshot of how a single fairy tale book of "Red Riding Hood" became the source of Ren and Aoba's first cold war to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epiproctan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiproctan/gifts).



> Warning : mild mention of canibalism as reference to the Red Hood tale.

 

_“The Little Red Riding Hood.”_

That was the book that cause this current silent treatment between the two lovers. 

Their Allmate Ren kept barking and pawing both of them to stop acting strange and this silence is kinda scary for him. But neither Ren nor Aoba wants to break the silence first by speaking to each other. So they just do their own thing where Aoba’s on the bed checking his email inbox for the 7th time while Ren rearranges a few books at the coffee table.

Ren was sad, why did Aoba lied to him? 

Did he think Ren can’t handle such a story?

On the other hand Aoba felt quite guilty. It was never his intention for something small escalated to this. 

Their first big fight.

****  
  
It started when Ren was on his way home from work and walked past an orphanage. The orphanage was closing down and the owner was throwing away old textbooks and furniture.   
  
“You can take anything you like, lad. Not like they cost a dime when being sold.”

Nodding at the old man’s suggestion, Ren look through the boxes. Thinking some utensils or items can be useful for Tae and Aoba. And that’s when he found an old fairy tale book titled  _ **“Red Riding Hood.”**_

It was tied up on top of other old magazines and newspapers. Ren didn’t want the book to be thrown away at the dumpster or ruined by rain, so he picked it up. The book was pretty old but still in good condition where the pages are well leafed through and the colours of the cover a bit faded.

He was quite happy when he arrived home, except that…

“You want me to what, Ren?”

“Would you please read it for me, Aoba?”

Aoba holds the ancient book and flip through its pages again. Usually he didn’t mind reading Ren’s books for him nightly but this one particular book…

“But Ren… it’s in  _ **English**_.”

His lover simply smile as he pats their Allmate’s fluffy stomach.

“I know. Koujaku once told me you about how you helped a foreigner find their way back. You also listen to Goatbed and other songs. I know Aoba can translate and read aloud the book for me.”

 _“Ren…”_ Aoba holds his forehead at his lover’s reasoning. 

Did he really believe Aoba has a good grasp of English just because of that? Sure he can hold very basic conversations but when it comes to translating a whole book…

Ren adds on, “I love hearing your voice, Aoba. I’ve never read  _‘Red Riding Hood’_ tale before and I wanted to know what’s the story about since the picture has a cute girl and a… uh, a big dog?”

“It’s a wolf.”

Ren looks pretty excited that he’s nearly correct in his assumption, “I see! I wonder if he’ll be her new friend…”

“Ren…”

“Hmm?”

Seeing Aoba’s expression, he then realize he may have overstepped his boundaries.

“I… I’m sorry Aoba. I didn’t know I cause you trouble asking this from you… I’ll take the book and throw it away. I forgot that Tae taught me I shouldn’t accept gifts from strangers…”

He now look like global warming wall all his fault as his shoulders sagged down. Aoba can almost see his imaginary puppy ears flops down too on his head.

Aoba think about it then he chuckles as he ruffles Ren’s fluffy hair.

“Oh alright. I’ll read it for you. Man, you’re so serious! I warn you though, I’ll probably take ages to finish this book since I’m… well… not that great in English.”

Ren brightens up as he nods excitedly again, “thank you, Aoba!”

“D-don’t thank me yet. You’ll probably fall asleep bored out of your mind as I try to get the words right.”

“No I won’t. I want to hear Aoba tell me the story.” 

It’s rare when Ren becomes this stubborn or willful. He’s usually a bit more obedient. Well, what’s wrong with indulging his boyfriend in a short story time? 

Decision made, Aoba decides that he’ll recite the tale later after bath time as they get ready for bed. After all he needs his dictionary and paper notes first to get ready. Sure he can use their Allmate Ren for translation help but somehow Aoba wanted to do this on his own. With how Ren has become quite independant, Aoba starts to miss being relied on or asked for help by the brunette. It’s a nostalgic feeling…

****

“…. and… uh, she told the wolf that she’s heading to her granny’s house for a visit.” Aoba explains after he reads the first two lines of the book on pg. 12.

“She’s a really friendly girl.” Ren comments as he hugs Aoba while he sits between Ren’s legs. 

Aoba chuckles, “Ren, actually no. She’s being naive here. You shouldn’t tell strangers about personal stuffs. You might get in danger.”

“Really?”

“Uh huh.”

“But what would she be in danger of, Aoba?”

“Well, she might get into dangerous situation that can harm her life.” He tries to explain without spoiling Ren the ending.

But Ren still didn’t get it, “oh, but she’ll be rescued right? Like how princess was rescued by brave princes and knights? I’m sure that wolf will be something similar.”

“Uh… well…”

“No? oh! I know! Maybe the wolf will ask his forest animal friends to search for a wandering prince! Then he’ll be able to help rescue Little Red Hood who gets kidnapped!”

Aoba was strangely silent with a worried face. 

“Aoba?” 

Ren was confused so he wonder if there’s something on the page that cause his lover to act like that. The pictures shows the foreign words on top while classic illustrations decorated the bottom pagers. The images show the wolf knocks on the door of a small cottage house. On the next page there’s a picture of grandma on the bed, frightened. 

“Why is she frightened, Aoba?”

“Um…”

“Aoba, what’s wrong?”

“Uh, Ren, how about we continue tomorrow night? you look sleepy and tired.” Aoba nervously tries to change the topic as he caress Ren’s cheek.

“What? no, I’m not tired. I want to know what happened to the girl, wolf and granny. Will he save her from an enemy? he looks strong and big.”

Ren was about to reach the book to flip the next page but Aoba suddenly close the book with a snap, “you can’t!”

“I can’t?” his lover blinks in confusion.

Realizing his almost blunder, Aoba turns around in Ren’s embrace and run his fingers through the dark strands.

“Ren, I promise I’ll read the rest of the story tomorrow okay? Tonight let’s sleep in.”

“But…”

Aoba cups his face and smooches him on the lips, “tomorrow night, okay?”

As if he can say no to those eyes, reluctantly the brunette nods. 

“…..Okay.”

Later that night, when Ren is fast asleep next to him, Aoba sits up on the bed and reach for the book. He flips through the final pages and sighs,

“How can I tell him that the wolf character he’s attach to is a bad character that eats the girl and granny? Ren will be so sad.”

Not bearing to see Ren’s expression, Aoba reach for his notes and pencil before scratching away the final paragraph of his translated words. 

“A little lie won’t hurt. It’ll be okay.” he says to himself as he wrote down something under the cancelled paragraph.

*****

“Aoba, why can’t I hug you like last night?” Ren asks with a pout, he was so excited for tonight’s continuation but this new sitting arrangement is…

“W-well… the way you put your chin on my head kinda tickles and uh, um, I can read better in this position.” he lies. 

They’re now in the position where Aoba’s sitting against the headboard and Ren at the foot of the bed.

“Can’t I at least lay my head on your lap as you read?”

Ren has been getting bold on with what he want lately. Not that Aoba has complaints but he needs to make Ren not anywhere near reading range within his translated notes.

“Nope, you’ll distract me. So stay there until I say otherwise, okay?”

Ren sighs softly with a defeated smile, “roger.”

****

“… the wood cutter wanted to hurt the granny for not giving him water and food. He raise his axe up high until Little Red start screaming for help….”

Now Ren looks like he’s watching a horror movie as Aoba reach the final pages of the book.

“And that’s when the wolf came in through the window. It growls at the wood cutter to stay away from his small friend. The evil man saw the wolf and said  _‘ah ha! what fine fur you have there! I’ll kill you too and I’ll be rich!”_

Actually Aoba just pretend to read the final pages of the book. He’s actually reading out his own written paragraph from his note papers. Someone should hire him as a amateur novelist when he can render Ren in all sorts of emotions the past half an hour with his made up tale.

“Oh! he appeared! The wolf appeared!” 

“Now, Ren. Hush.” he fakes a cough and rearrange his thoughts on what to say next. Right, the battle scene.

“…The evil wood cutter and the wolf began to fight. The axe swing and swung around dangerously that left the friendly beast in cuts and small injuries. But he’s brave and faster. Like lightning he slash across the woodcutter’s face without killing the man. Blindly the evil wood cutter left the cottage and since that day he never bother the grandma and Red Riding Hood again. The End.”

Aoba close the book with a sigh that that ended without a hitch. When he look up, he saw Ren didn’t have the happy expression he expected. Wasn’t he excited just a moment ago? what happened?

“Ren?”

“…That’s it?”

“Uh… yeah. What did you expect?”

“I don’t know. Usually when I read a fairy tale, Aoba, it left me with lots of feelings. I felt scared, anxious, excited as I reach towards the final pages. But always once I finish a book, I’ll have this satisfied feeling where I want to read it again. Even if the story is sad so… I wonder why this book didn’t leave me any feeling… at all.”

Aoba gulps nervously. Apparently he doesn’t have such talent to be a writer after all when even his one and only reader is not impressed.

_Did Ren saw through his small web of lies?_

“Are you sure? But in the story the wolf saved the girl and her granny from an evil man. Isn’t that heroic?”

Ren slowly nods, yet still feel conflicted. 

“It is heroic and I feel happy, Aoba. But there’s something that didn’t feel right… hmm… ” then he shrugs with a big smile.

“Oh never mind. This is the first time I listen to a story where the beast is a good character. Usually they play as evil characters like the three piglets and how a bad wolf blew down their houses. So I’m really happy that at least there’s one fairy tale out there that has a friendly wolf. Strong, fast and brave. I really like him.”

He moves closer, Aoba quickly put away the book before Ren pulls him for a hug, “thank you, Aoba. I’m really happy.”

A heavy feeling sinks in Aoba’s chest.

He knew this feeling but he pushes it away as he force a smile. Weakly he hugs back, “the pleasure’s mine, Ren… I’m… glad the tale… made you happy. Haha…”

*****

Several days later, it seems Ren has stop being obsess about the Red Riding Hood tale. He no longer ask Aoba to reread the tale to him nor ask questions about the motives and moral of the story. Plus he starts to read other books. This time to Aoba’s relief, books in Japanese. Despite that, Aoba still hide the Red Riding Hood book in one of the drawers of his cabinet. As for his notes that contain the real translations, he threw them away. 

The only thing that Aoba can’t seem to throw away is this feeling of guilt weighing on his shoulders. What should he do? he lied to Ren and he hated this the more he thought about it. Just like back when they ran away from Clara and Yoshie when the latter almost figured our Ren’s real identity. But how can he run from Ren now? What should he do? It’s already been two weeks and maybe by now Ren probably forgot about the book he picked up from the trash dump.

Is it too late to tell him now?

But days become night and before Aoba knew it, another week has pass where with each chance he gets to be alone with Ren, Aoba end up doing something entirely different. Such as confessing about trivial past mistakes or when he touch on Ren’s arm to get his attention, Aoba always panic at the last second and end up kissing Ren’s cheek or playing with his hair or suggest to walk with Allmate Ren at the park for the 5th time that week.

On the other hand, Ren notice that Aoba’s been acting a little jumpy around him but… what? Is there something on his face? Is Aoba mad he took most of the space on their bed? or he forgot to dry Aoba’s hair last night after his bath?

Ren wanted to ask Aoba about it but… It’ll be embarrassing if it’s all just in his head. Maybe Aoba was just tired or distracted by something about work. Haga-san got sick so Aoba had to take over the shop by himself and it’s been quite stressful too. So Ren obediently kept quiet until Aoba approaches him first. He’s sure it’s nothing too major. 

His ignorance didn’t last long though.

One day when Aoba was working overtime, this left Ren to take over the duty of throwing away the rubbish. As he was about to tie up the sack, he notice some white paper with familiar writing on it.

It’s Aoba’s notes when he took translations for the book. Why is it inside the rubbish bag?

Thankfully the paper didn’t get soiled since Tae make sure to separate the combustible and non-combustible bag. Thinking Aoba may have threw away his notes by mistake, Ren kept the paper in his back pocket and proceed to throw away the rubbish bag out at the dumpster.

*****

Later after Ren finish his bath, he sits down by the coffee table with Allmate Ren. He unfold the crumpled paper and read Aoba’s scribbles over certain vocabularies in English. He still can’t read most of them and he kinda miss his old function as an Allmate that can scan through messages and decode them.

“I wonder what does it say…” he asks to no one in particular.

_“… The big bad wolf… ate Little Red too… and fell asleep… come the wood cutter… “_

That voice generated from a machine… it’s Allmate Ren! The pup has scan and read the paper after processing his owner’s voice command!

Ren gasps when the Allmate mechanically read out aloud Aoba’s translated written words on the paper. His voice was that of a young boy, almost like Beni’s without the curse words and slangs. 

_“He _…cut the wolf’s belly open… free the captive grandmother and Little Red…_ ”_

Suddenly stands up and he rummage around the closet and drawer!

“It can’t be true! I can’t be true!!”

He search through the pile of laundry and boxes frantically as the Allmate continue reading.

“Where is the book? Where did Aoba placed it?”

After he dig through the contents of the 2nd drawer, he finally fount it!

He goes straight to the final pages and saw the illustrations as the Allmate read aloud.

 _“…then the woodcutter suggest…. put rocks inside his stomach… when… wolf… woke up… it unable to move… died._  “

“………….”

There clear in Ren’s eyes, the very illustration as the granny and Little Red help the huntsman to place rocks and in the next picture, the wolf met his end.

Ren reach out to the Allmate’s head and push it down with shivering fingers. The pup was put on sleep mode as Ren sits alone in the room.

“….Thank you. That was enough.” he says in a weak voice.

To the book and Aoba’s paper notes, he stare at then with pained eyes.

“Aoba… why?”

*******

Two hours later, after Ren waited Aoba to return home and revealed he found out about Aoba’s lies, things went downhill from there.

They argued.

Well, it was more like they debated heatedly. 

Ren’s voice was stiff and monotone as he reason with Aoba that he didn’t need this level of babying to handle another tragic children’s tale.

Aoba was tired and stressed from handling annoying stalker callers all morning so he was extra snappy around Ren. He end up not mincing his words well and spoke words that stung Ren more than it should.

“This is the reason why I didn’t want to read it for you, Ren. It’s not a tragic romance you can relate to! That wolf is a monster that eats humans and evil! He deserves to be dead!”

Ren was speechless, “he… deserves to be… dead?”

He casts his eyes downward as he says in a small voice, “but what if… he actually fell in love with Miss Red… he love her so much… he wanted to be one with her?”

Aoba blinks at Ren’s words.   
  
If other people heard him, they’d have freaked out. But this is Aoba and he knew his Ren well. The brunette still have a favourable feeling towards the wolf character. Never once he saw the beast as an enemy at all. Towards the end he still try to defend the wolf helplessly.

“What if that’s the only way he knows how to love?…” 

“Ren…”

“All his life he live like an animal, either to hunt or be hunted down. His fur was highly valued by huntsman right? He only knew how to survive. Then in came a young lady who spoke to him kindly. Never once she was scared of him… and what if then… that was the first and last time he understood love towards a human? a person he can’t attain due to their difference?”

Ren seems like he was going to say more but he shakes his head and sighs heavily. Hurt eyes looking away as he turn to sit down at the coffee table.

“But you’re right. A monster like him? He deserves to die after all. He hurt humans and should be punished. You said so yourself, right Aoba? Don’t trust strangers or you’ll get into trouble. Careful or you may end up in a monster’s belly.” 

That was the last words he spoke to Aoba in the heat of their argument.

Aoba could have fight back and make Ren understand his reasoning to protect his lover from the harsh and dark ending of the story but his emotions won over him and Aoba let the silence between them won.

This went on for two days.

It didn’t take long for Tae to notice her grandson and Ren not speaking to each other nor attach at the hips. 

“What did you do this time Aoba?” she finally confront him as he does the dishes while Ren plays with their Allmate at the livingroom. Watching tv or rather the tv watching him as his mind is elsewhere.

Aoba sighs in annoyance, “Baa-chan, why did you think it’s all my fault?” he whines.

She hits him on the head, “because I know if Ren was the one at fault, he’d apologize!”

“He says that all the time!”

She hits him again with a frying pan this time,”and he mean each and all of it everytime. What about you? I don’t remember raising a stupid grandson who won’t apologize for a mistake he did.”

That left Aoba speechless.

“You’ve been spoiled by Ren all these time. You’re used to how he let you do what you want and say what’s on your mind. All because he respect you. He deserves to be treated equally with the same amount of respect. Did you?”

As if she saw through Aoba’s little liar game, he couldn’t look back at her eyes.

“Hmph, I thought so.”

“Baa-chan… what should I do? This is the first time Ren is this angry at me…”

“You know what to do already, come on. Go to him. Leave the dishes, I’ll finish this up.”

Aoba was tempted to hug his grandma for feeling emotional but she’ll probably jab him in the stomach for blocking the sink.

“Okay, I’m sorry granny! I’ll go now!”

“Say it to him, not me!”

“Yes, yes!”

Aoba quickly exit the kitchen to go to the livingroom. Ren is still there and just from watching his profile was enough to make the youth ache all over his body. Especially his chest. This is by far the longest they haven’t talk nor stay at each other’s side since the collapse of Oval Tower.

Ren look up from playing with Allmate Ren’s paws, squishing the pads gently as the pup playfully bites his master’s fingers.

That ache just now? it got worse for Aoba.

Because from Ren’s eyes he can see his lover look so lonely and sad.

He didn’t want to see Ren like this anymore. What was he thinking of creating such lies to make Ren feel better over a children tale? To baby him to this extent? Baa-chan was right, Aoba didn’t give Ren the respect he deserve at all. He should start being an adult and an equal partner to Ren now.

It was never too late to start anew in their relationship. There’s so many things he wants to say to his lover now and he’s so glad that at least Ren isn’t rejecting him like back in Scrap.

“Ren… can we… go upstairs? I need to tell you something important.”

Ren didn’t reply, he just nods as they went up the stairs in silence.

Once alone in their room, Aoba face his lover with earnest eyes.

“Aoba?”

The youth  moves closer but didn’t allow himself to hug Ren yet. Not until he say the important words.

“I”m…. I’m so sorry, Ren!”

The brunette was shocked to see Aoba suddenly bowing to him!

“A-Aoba, stop, please lift your head.”

“Ren, I’m sorry I tricked you. That I fabricated a story thinking it’ll make you feel better. I’m… so sorry, Ren.”

Ren held Aoba’s shoulder to make him stand upright again. 

“Aoba… I’m… sorry too. It’s not fair that you’re the only one carrying this burden. It’s all my fault as I took the story too seriously and… you deserve to be angry at me. I made you sad. It was a silly thing to be arguing about.”

Aoba couldn’t help but chuckle, “I forgive you Ren. I like hearing your ideas about the tales. Do you… forgive me?”

In a heartbeat Ren held Aoba’s hands in his firmly, “with all my heart, Aoba! The past two days I was angry at myself Aoba, I just… couldn’t find the courage to confront you and apologize properly.”

Now Aoba laughs, “we’re both pretty similar, huh? We’re hopeless when it comes to each other.”

Ren chuckles, “yeah….” then he fakes a cough as he awkwardly continue to hold Aoba’s hands in his, “say Aoba….”

“Hmm?”

“Will you still… read for me at night?”

Finally Aoba give in to his urge and wrap his arms around his lover’s neck to press their foreheads together.

It’s been way too long since they last did this and Aoba misses it so much! He miss his Ren so much.

“Of course!”

—–

———

————–

END?

**Author's Note:**

> I like Ren's BE form. I mean he's scary and I can't stand gore but in my indenial mind I like an AU where Aoba still reach out to hug BE Ren when the latter regained his sanity and is all extremely guilty and shocked at himself for hurting his Aoba this bad (and no it's not because I like Ren's BE form and his bushy tail nop nothing like that)


End file.
